James' love life
by bartemuss
Summary: please leave a review so I know what to do next
1. James and Kyle

James' secret crush

The 13 year old boy (James) stood outside Kyle's door. He'd been there for ages and just decided to go in he was surprised not to see him there. He Then noticed Kyle was in bed. James walked over to the older boy's bed and pulled off the duvet. He noticed he had gone commando in bed. When James saw Kyle's 9 inch penis, shocked at the size, it gave him a semi. James went to touch Kyle's big bulky arms. He wasn't even tensing (well I'd guess you don't tense in your sleep) and they were like rock hard. James then went for the abs. These were the same but this time it woke up Kyle.

"Hi James" Kyle expressed awkwardly whilst covering his junk "what are you doing in here". Kyle had fancied James since Nebraska house and only admitted he was gay on James' second mission, he never told anyone who he liked.

James said to Kyle "Kyle I need to tell you something"

"What's up with you and Kerry?"

"Well I'm kinda fancy you"

"Is this a prank Adams"

"No joke"

"Sure" Kyle replied. James could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well why the fuck was I touching your abs and pealing off the duvet" James put out. James was upset by Kyle not believing him. James started to cry.

"Fine if you don't believe me I'll just go!" James sniffled.

"Wait!" Kyle exclaimed. Kyle embraced James. James felt happy and instead shoved the 15 year old towards the bed. James then cupped Kyle's cheeks and the battle of the toungues began. Kyle was dominating James. James broke away and began to take off his shirt. This gave Kyle a semi. James felt it on his thigh, this made him so horny. James full 7 inch erect penis was forming a tent. Kyle pushed him onto the bed and ripped off James' shorts and underwear in one swoop.

"I'm impressed with your size for a boy your age." Said Kyle.

"Right back at you" replied James. Kyle began pumping James' cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck oh Kyle". Groaned James. Kyle wanted to make this last and started to massage the balls. Since James was looking at the ceiling he then became very disappointed when he looked down to see Kyle not tossing him off.

"Kyle!" He said starting to sound like a spoilt toddler.

"Let's make this last" Kyle fired back. James let this go on until he was bored, he then said your turn. Kyle was excited by this. James started slow then went at a furious tempo wanking Kyle so much he cummed twice. Kyle felt bad now that his friend made hi cum twice and he hadn't done it once. Kyle made it up to James by asking what to do next.

"Blowjob!" Said James. Kyle began by kissing the tip and licking the shaft up and down. This was James' first one it felt amazing. James then felt his cock warm up he looked down and saw Kyle's mouth all over it. James groaned and said "I'm gonna cum" Kyle kept his mouth right on James' dick.

Kyle then asked James.

"James"

"Yes"

"Will you go out with me"

"Only one thing"

"Sure you name it"

"For the next month I can come in and snog you for how long I want."

"Dude are you fucking kidding me." James looked sad "Why isn't it a fucking year". James looked up and agreed to it. That night he slept on Kyle's Bed.


	2. James and Bruce

James and Bruce

James was already dating two people Kyle and Kerry. Kyle new about Kerry but no one new about Kyle. With James character agenda to always cheat on someone for being boring. He was getting bored with Kyle and was on his way to Bruce's room with ropes and a rubber gag. He walked into Bruce's room and found him sleeping. James woke him and told him to put on some clothes.

"We've got a training exercise with Large you gotta hurry up." James let Bruce go through first then knocked him out stone cold with punch in the temple. James picked him up and took him to his room and lay him out on his bed. James had metal poles drilled to the floor around his bed. He tied a knot around a pole and connected it to Bruce's leg. He did the same with the other leg and arms. James tied the gag into Bruce's mouth. Bruce woke up dizzy and nauseous. He was startled to see he was undressed and James was there grinning at him. Was James gay thought Bruce. He didn't know. James pulled out a whip and started whipping Bruce. Everyone else on the floor had gone to training exercises or were on missions. James untied the gag. As Bruce was screaming James said.

"It's gonna be a long day Bruce you know that."

"James what the FUCK are you doing." Bruce said angrily.

"Aww you gonna cry?" James said mocking a baby voice.

"No"

"Then I'll give you something to cry about!" As James said this he pulled out a massive dildo and rammed it up Bruce's ass. Bruce screamed and began letting out pants.

"James pl- pl- please s- stop"

"Are you enjoying it?"

"What NO. Of course not!"

"This is gonna keep on going until you enjoy it. GOT IT!" James then pulled out a second one and pushed it in Bruce's mouth. Bruce was now taking two at once. Bruce started think actually this is kind of nice and started thrusting his hips up to meet the dildo in his ass and bobbed his head up and down to meet the dildo in his mouth. James stopped and pulled out the dildos and asked Bruce if he was enjoying it.

"Let me try your big boy." Bruce said seductiveley. James then rammed Bruce's mouth with his penis until he came on.

"Mm mm MMM" Bruce said.

"Bruce are you gay?" James asked

"No" Bruce replied. James then knocked Bruce out and gave him a memory loss pill. Untied him and carried him back to his room and didn't touch him again.


End file.
